


Warmth

by systems



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Makoto-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto wakes up in bed with Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr about MakoRin cuddling in bed. And [this work](http://naturalvirtue.tumblr.com/post/115433129342/sunday-morning) by Rolic, which I can't seem to stop staring at (mildly nsfw).
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr. Slightly edited.

Makoto wakes overwarm and heavy. He wonders if he hasn't woken too early, but the sun is bright enough. He attempts to move, but stops when he hears the petulant groan of his name. 

Oh, that's right. Rin slept over last night. 

In the blurry brightness of a Sunday morning, the two of them lie tangled in sheets. It's too warm, but these moments are too few to rush through. Makoto tilts up to drop a hasty kiss onto messy red hair and Rin tightens his grip, grumbling. Makoto thinks he's not quite awake yet. 

He lets himself sink back into the mattress and catalogues the places where they touch. Rin's head is pillowed on his chest, his leg thrown over one of Makoto's, his hand loosely gripping Makoto's bicep. There's a line of heat from his shoulders to his ankles, Rin pressed close all along his body. 

"Love you," Makoto whispers. 

Rin lifts his head to squint at Makoto, looking adorably disgruntled. "Sleep more," he says. 

"Okay." 

Rin drops back down with a heavy sigh, snuggling in close again. Makoto threads his fingers through Rin's hair. He relishes the times they spend close like this. With no distractions, he can concentrate on memorizing the way it feels to have Rin so near. He's too hot, too solid to be a dream. It still amazes Makoto that this man, this brilliant flame of sharp grins and white hot life, chooses to spend his time with him. Just being around Rin is thrilling. His heart still beats faster when Rin is near, and yet in the midst of all this fire, he feels the safest he has ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are always appreciated. You can find me at systemsforfic on tumblr!


End file.
